The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for cutting blanks from an elastic paper, for example crepe paper, in which paper sheets pulled from a roll are brought together to lie on top of one another in pairs. The blanks are then cut out in a rotary cutter which includes two rollers.
The manufacturing of blanks from superposed paper panels by jointly cutting out the blanks within a rotary cutter using two rollers is known. Typically, the prior art rotary cutters always include a cutting roller and a counterface without cutting blades so that the respective cut is always performed from one side of the superposed paper panels.
If papers are processed which have extremely low elasticity, this method can be implemented without problems. If, however, an elastic paper is employed, for example crepe paper which has a relatively high elasticity, panel tension problems arise. Specifically, the paper panel which is cut first is temporarily subjected to less tension than the paper panel lying against the counterface.
In order to be able to compensate for the differences in panel tension created in this way, the prior art method and cutting device could only be employed if the paper was taken from two separate rolls. This allows the rolls to be braked independently of one another and thus compensate for the difference in tension.